Σειρά Taylor
Σειρά Taylor Taylor series thumb|300px | [[Σειρά Taylor Σειρά Maclaurin ]] - Ένα είδος Μαθηματικών Σειρών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Σειρά" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σωρός". Εισαγωγή Η σειρά Taylor είναι η αναπαράσταση μίας συνάρτησης ως άθροισμα απείρων όρων οι οποίοι υπολογίζονται από τις τιμές των παραγώγων της σε ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο. Οι σειρές Taylor εισήχθησαν από τον Άγγλο μαθηματικό Brook Taylor το 1715. Αν η σειρά έχει κέντρο το μηδέν, τότε καλείται επίσης σειρά Maclaurin, από τον Σκώτο μαθηματικό Colin Maclaurin ο οποίος έκανε εκτεταμένη χρήση αυτής της ειδικής περίπτωσης των σειρών Taylor τον 18ο αιώνα. Είναι κοινή πρακτική να γίνεται χρήση πεπερασμένου αριθμού όρων μιας σειράς για την προσέγγιση μιας συνάρτησης. Το θεώρημα Taylor δίνει ποσοτικές εκτιμήσεις για το σφάλμα της προσέγγισης. Οποιοσδήποτε πεπερασμένος αριθμός αρχικών όρων της σειράς καλείται πολυώνυμο Taylor. Η σειρά Taylor μίας συνάρτησης είναι το όριο του πολυωνύμου Taylor αυτής της συνάρτησης, υπό την προϋπόθεση ότι το όριο υπάρχει. Μία συνάρτηση ενδέχεται να μην ισούται με την οικεία σειρά Taylor, ακόμα και αν η σειρά Taylor συγκλίνει σε κάθε σημείο. Μία συνάρτηση η οποία είναι ίση με την οικεία σειρά Taylor σε ένα Ανοικτό Διάστημα (ή δίσκο στο Μιγαδικό Επίπεδο) είναι γνωστή ως Αναλυτική Συνάρτηση. Ορισμός Η σειρά Taylor μίας πραγματικής ή μιγαδικής συνάρτησης ƒ''(''x) η οποία είναι απείρως παραγωγίσιμη σε μία γειτονία ενός πραγματικού ή μιγαδικού αριθμού α'' είναι η δυναμοσειρά. The Taylor series of a real or complex-valued function ''ƒ(x'') that is infinitely differentiable in a neighborhood of a real or complex number ''a is the power series : f(x) = f(a)+\frac {f'(a)}{1!} (x-a)+ \frac{f''(a)}{2!} (x-a)^2 + \frac{f^{(3)}(a)}{3!}(x-a)^3 + \cdots. αυτό συνοπτικά (με sigma notation) γράφεται: : f(x) = \sum_{n=0} ^ {\infin } \frac {f^{(n)}(a)}{n!} \, (x-a)^{n} Ή με άλλο συμβολισμό: : f(x) = f(a) + \frac {1}{1!} (x-a) \frac {d}{dx} f(a) + \frac{1}{2!} (x-a)^2 \frac {d^2}{dx^2} f(a) + \frac{1}{3!} (x-a)^3 \frac {d^3}{dx^3} f(a) + \cdots. ή ακριβέστερα: : f(x) = f(a) + \frac {1}{1!} (x-a) \left[ \frac {d}{dx} f(x) \right]_{x =\alpha} + \frac{1}{2!} (x-a)^2 \left[ \frac {d^2}{dx^2} f(x)\right]_{x =\alpha} + \frac{1}{3!} (x-a)^3 \left[ \frac {d^3}{dx^3} f(x)\right]_{x =\alpha} + \cdots. αυτό συνοπτικά (με sigma notation) γράφεται: : f(x) = \sum_{n=0} ^ {\infin } \frac{1}{n!}(x-a)^{n} \left[ \frac {d^n}{dx^n} f(x) \right]_{x =\alpha} \, :όπου: * n''! denotes the factorial of ''n *''ƒ'' (n'')(''a) denotes the n''th derivative of ''ƒ evaluated at the point a''. The derivative of order zero ''ƒ is defined to be ƒ'' itself and and 0! are both defined to be 1. In the case that 0}}, the series is also called a Maclaurin series. Maclaurin series When a=0 , the function is called a Maclaurin series. The Maclaurin series written as a power series looks like: : f(0)+\frac {f'(0)}{1!} x+ \frac{f''(0)}{2!} x^2+\frac{f^{(3)}(0)}{3!}x^3+ \cdots. When written in sigma notation, the Maclaurin series is: : \sum_{n=0} ^ {\infin } \frac {f^{(n)}(0)}{n!} \, x^{n} Ιστορία Ο Έλληνας φιλόσοφος Ζήνων ασχολήθηκε με το πρόβλημα της άθροισης άπειρης σειράς προσπαθώντας να επιτύχει πεπερασμένο αποτέλεσμα, αλλά το απέρριψε θεωρώντας το απίθανο. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το παράδοξο του Ζήνωνα. Αργότερα ο Αριστοτέλης έθεσε μία φιλοσοφική επίλυση του παραδόξου, ωστόσο το μαθηματικό περιεχόμενο του προβλήματος παρέμενε άλυτο έως ότου ασχολήθηκαν με αυτό ο Δημόκριτος και έπειτα ο Αρχιμήδης. Με την μέθοδο της εξάντλησης του Αρχιμήδη ήταν δυνατό να διαχειριστούν διαδοχικές υποδιαιρέσεις ώστε να επιτευχθεί πεπερασμένο αποτέλεσμα.Kline, M. (1990) Mathematical Thought from Ancient to Modern Times. Oxford University Press. pp. 35-37. Ο Λιου Χούι ανεξάρτητα χρησιμοποίησε παρόμοια μέθοδο λίγους αιώνες αργότερα.Boyer, C. and Merzbach, U. (1991) A History of Mathematics. John Wiley and Sons. pp. 202-203. Τον 14ο αιώνα, τα παλαιότερα γνωστά παραδείγματα της χρήσης σειρών Taylor και συγγενικών μεθόδων δίνονται από τον Μαντάβα του Σανγκαμαγκράμα. Αν και δεν σώζεται καταγραφή του έργου του, γραπτά μεταγενέστερων ινδών μαθηματικών υποδεικνύουν ότι είχε βρει κάποιες ειδικές περιπτώσεις σειρών Taylor, όπως αυτές των τριγωνομετρικών συναρτήσεων του ημιτόνου, του συνημιτόνου, της εφαπτομένης και του τόξου εφαπτομένης. Η σχολή μαθηματικών και αστρονομίας της Κεράλα επέκτεινε περαιτέρω το έργο του μέχρι τον 16ο αιώνα. Τον 17ο αιώνα, ο Τζέιμς Γκρέγκορι δημοσίευσε αρκετές σειρές Maclaurin. Το 1715 εν τέλει δόθηκε η γενική μέθοδος κατασκευής αυτών των σειρών για όλες τις συναρτήσεις για τις οποίες υπάρχουν από τον Brook Taylor,Taylor, Brook, Methodus Incrementorum Directa et Inversa and Reverse Methods of Incrementation (London, 1715), pages 21-23 (Proposition VII, Theorem 3, Corollary 2). Translated into English in D. J. Struik, A Source Book in Mathematics 1200-1800 (Cambridge, Massachusetts: Harvard University Press, 1969), pages 329-332. του οποίου έλαβαν το όνομα. Η σειρά Maclaurin έλαβε το όνομά της από τον Colin Maclaurin, καθηγητή στο Εδιμβούργο, ο οποίος δημοσίευσε την ειδική περίπτωση των σειρών Taylor τον 18ο αιώνα. Συνήθεις Σειρές Taylor Some important Taylor series and Maclaurin series are the following. Trigonometric functions: : \sin x = \sum^{\infin}_{n=0} \frac{(-1)^n}{(2n+1)!} x^{2n+1} = x - \frac{x^3}{3!} + \frac{x^5}{5!} - \cdots\text{ for all } x\! : \cos x = \sum^{\infin}_{n=0} \frac{(-1)^n}{(2n)!} x^{2n} = 1 - \frac{x^2}{2!} + \frac{x^4}{4!} - \cdots\text{ for all } x\! : \tan x = \sum^{\infin}_{n=1} \frac{B_{2n} (-4)^n (1-4^n)}{(2n)!} x^{2n-1} = x + \frac{x^3}{3} + \frac{2 x^5}{15} + \cdots\text{ for }|x| < \frac{\pi}{2}\! Πίνακας Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μαθηματική Σειρά *Σειρά Taylor *Μεταβολικός Λογισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μαθηματικές Σειρές